Lumen Twin
by DoctorWhoXX
Summary: PLEASE LOOK AT THIS! This is a character profile I came up with for a twin brother of Bayonetta. You are Free to use him in any of your stories, but you must let me know before hand.


-Name: Preydon

-Age: Over 500 years, looks early-mid 20's.

-Species: Human (Lumen Sage).

-Appearance;

*Eyes: Silver.

*Hair: Messy, neck length, and black with white streaks.

*Skin: Tan.

*Height: Average.

*Body: Swimmers build.

-Clothes: White and black ankle length coat, with matching pants, shirt, and shoes.

-Personality: Calm, playful, serious when needed, rebellious, patient, relaxed, flirty, and occasionally foulmouthed.

-Likes: Watching Enzo overreact to things, quiet, books, painting, games, fighting, and shopping.

-Dislikes: Most demons, most angels, noise, idiocy, hypocrisy, arrogance, ignorance, and disloyalty.

-Powers;

*Wings: He can conjure up snow white peacock wings to allow himself to fly.

*Sage time: The opposite of Witch Time, Sage Time speeds up the Sage that uses it, enabling them to be fast enough to catch bullets.

*Beast Within: Preydon can turn himself into a variety of animals depending on the situation. For example, pigeons to dodge attacks, an eagle to fly, and a fox to run faster over long distances.

*Teleportation: Just like it says, he can teleport around the battlefield, making him extremely hard to catch.

*Sage Walk: Preydon can walk on walls using his magic.

*Holy Petals: The Lumen Sage version of Wicked Weave, but uses petals and vines instead of hair.

-Contracted Angel; Madama Violetta: A beautiful woman with ivory skin, a mask like face, and a dress made of violets, she is amongst the strongest angels in Paradiso, able to stand against the most powerful Virtues.

-Equipment;

*Seraphs Punishment: A set of 4 white pistols made of blessed ivory with golden outlines and dreamcatchers hanging off the handles. They hold the souls of 4 extremely powerful angels; Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Arthur. There is 1 gem set into each gun, Sapphire (Gabriel), Ruby (Michael), Emerald (Arthur), and Amethyst (Uriel). The guns are incredibly durable, able to take more punishment than a presidential bunker. They were forged by Rodin when he temporarily accessed his holy powers.

*Solarion: A large spear that is highly powerful but very slow, it has the soul of Imperius, a mighty warrior that fought in the Crusades.

*El'druin: A sword that can cut through anything, it holds the soul of the angel Tyrael, who was a warrior turned judge before he ascended. The blade can tell if someone is lying or not.

*Al'maiesh: A whip that burns it's enemies, containing the soul of the nun Auriel, who was killed by a demon, but never lost faith that someone would save her.

*A pair of stylish black glasses, they are enchanted to stay in place, and be highly durable.

-Skills;

*Martial Arts: Preydon is immensely knowledgeable in various forms of martial arts, after living for 500 years.

*Spearmanship.

*Marksmanship.

*Dual-wielding.

-Attributes;

*Super Strength: Preydon is capable of stopping a tank shell at point blank range with little effort, and can even rip off the heads of massive monsters.

*Super Speed: He can move as fast as a Formula One race car, and as fast as a fighter jet in his fox mode.

*Endurance: Preydon is able to slam into a building without being injured, and can survive almost any attack.

-Relations;

*Bayonetta: Very protective of her, Preydon's first memory is waking up beside Bayonetta with amnesia. The two have promised to work together to regain their memories.

*Jeanne: Feels like she is very familiar, and believes that she knows who he is.

*Rodin: Tolerates the demon merchant, and is thankful that he has helped him and Bayonetta with their amnesia.

*Enzo: Feels sorry for the Italian, but finds his reactions extremely hilarious.

*Baldur: Believes that he is hiding something, and wants to know what it is.

*Madama Violetta: Preydon trust's her almost completely, as she is one of the few angels who haven't attacked him.

*Luka: Enjoys watching Luka react to his nickname, and believes that the reporter is developing a crush on Bayonetta.

*Cereza: Likes her innocence, and finds her incredibly familiar.

-Biography: Waking up besides Bayonetta, Preydon's first memory is being forced to fight angels. He and Bayonetta nearly attacked each other, but stopped when they realized that they both had amnesia. Deciding to work together, the two set off to regain their memories. After 500 years they became very close, viewing each other as siblings. When they met Rodin, Preydon was hesitant at the beginning, due to his contract with Madama Violetta. Over time, he began to trust the demon merchant, especially when he crafted Seraphs Punishment for the Sage. When the two got a job in Vigrid that may reveal their pasts, he was simultaneously ecstatic, and scared, not knowing just what they would discover.


End file.
